


Coming Home - Bette & Tina's Wedding

by Chicki, Kitycatt13



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Chewy (RIP Danielle and Beth's dog), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitycatt13/pseuds/Kitycatt13
Summary: One year after moving from California to New York, Bette and Tina return back home to be married in the presence of family and friends.  Please join them in celebrating their nuptials on June 26, 2010 at 2:00pm at Franciscan Gardens, San Juan Capistrano, California.
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 73
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Tibette Fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Tibette+Fans).



> Hello Tibette fans! There's so many of us who love this couple, and wished we could have seen their wedding day. It didn't happen when The L Word: Generation Q came to our TV screens in Season 1, and instead we found Bette & Tina divorced. We don't see that being the case in our world, and so this is our take on when Bette & Tina were married following the end of The L Word Season 6...1 year later.  
> ~ Enjoy ~  
> Chicki & Kat

****

**  
Coming Home – Bette & Tina’s Wedding**

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been a little over a year since our family made the move to New York. When Bette proposed, it was informal for sure. Some might even believe it was a result of the aftermath of being in the midst of making love and feeling exceptionally close to one another as we often did when our bodies were together. However, we both knew that wasn’t the case. Her proposal was genuine and so was my acceptance. We knew that we wouldn’t have a big wedding, because for one, my family would not be involved and Bette only had Kit and her nephew who we didn’t think would be coming anyway. Then there were our friends to consider. A wedding in New York in Central Park or the Botanical Gardens was something Bette was considering, but then we had to think in a more practical way. If we had the wedding in New York that would be an additional expense for our friends and it was just as easy to go back to Los Angeles and have it there.

Honestly, the year in New York had passed so quickly. I had been working and Bette had done just as she said she would; for the most part, a stay at home Mom with Angelica, though I knew she was itching to get back to work full time because I could see that enthusiasm to do so every day. She was working a couple of half days that fit with Angelica’s schedule, but knew she was needing more than that. We were extremely excited that the wedding was now upon us and we were back in Los Angeles.

The wedding was on a Saturday, and we flew into Los Angeles the Friday before. I was hoping to get more time off before the wedding so we could spend time with our friends, but my time off was limited so we wanted to use that time for our honeymoon in Hawaii. We would be leaving Angelica with Kit and heading straight to Hawaii following the wedding, which only left us two days with our friends. Honestly we couldn’t wait to see all of them, because Skype or Facetime just wasn’t making up for the real thing.

Kit wanted us to stay with her when we arrived, but Bette said that her sister would make her too anxious and opted for us to stay in a suite at the Hotel Bel-Air. Once we checked in and got our things settled in our suite, Angie plopped down on the sofa and continued the game she was playing on her tablet. This was the first time back since we left Los Angeles, and for Angelica it was a long trip and one which she had become antsy, even with her tablet to keep her occupied. God our little girl was so much like Bette.

“Tee, I’m going to give Kit a call and let her know we checked in and to confirm the time we are supposed to be at her place for dinner tonight.”

I looked up from the luggage I was removing some of our things from. “Okay. I think she had said 6pm didn’t she?”

“I thought so too, but I want to be sure.”

“Do I have to go?” Angie asked. 

“Yes, you do,” I responded nearly at the same time Bette did.

Bette looked at me and shook her head. Angie was at the age where she thought she was old enough to do everything and anything, most of which did not include Bette and I.

“Why?”

“Because your Aunts wants to see you. They have missed you. Haven’t you missed them?” Bette asked as she hung our wedding dresses up so any small wrinkles could be worked out of them.

Angie shrugged her response as she put her ear buds in.

Bette walked over and slipped her hands around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder. “Are you ready to become Mrs. Porter?”

I turned my head slightly with a smirk. “You know I am. How are you holding up?”

“I feel great. I’ve been ready for this for some time now.”

“Yeah? No cold feet?” I asked as I turned to find a warm smile that matched the subtle smile lines at the corner of her eyes.

“None whatsoever.” Bette leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. Those all too familiar lips that sealed the deal when we first kissed at her museum so many years ago. I knew then that no matter what, this was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Sure, we had a few struggles we had to overcome over the course of our relationship, some bigger than others, but no matter where we were in our lives, the bond and love between us never failed.

It always amazed me after all these years together, we still seemed to be equally moved by something as simple as a kiss, or how I could still get shivers down my spine with so little as a touch. 

“What?” Bette asked, breaking my stare at her.

“Sorry…sometimes you just…you take my breath away.”

Bette’s brows raised in a playful fashion. I glanced over at Angie which was my unspoken message that she couldn’t get frisky right now considering our daughter was sharing a room with us. I felt her breath near my ear when she leaned forward. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow night.”

I smiled and slid my hands along both sides of her face before giving her a kiss. “I’m going to hold you to it.”

When we broke our kiss, Bette went to the fridge and took out some bottled water for each of us and then called Kit.

“Hey baby girl! I was wondering if you guys got in okay.”

“Hi Kit, yeah we did. We are at the hotel. I wanted to make sure of the time for tonight. You had said 6pm right?”

“Yeah, but you all can come over any time. I just gave a time to make sure everyone was here by then so I could plan dinner.”

“Okay. Well, there isn’t too much we are going to be doing here, and it’s what….” Bette looked at her watch. “It’s 4pm already so we can head over soon.”

“That would be nice. How are you feeling…about tomorrow?”

Bette glanced over at Tina, the woman she had been with for so many years, years that felt even longer than they were. “I feel good…I feel like I’m home.”

Kit’s eyes welled up. “Oh baby girl. I’m so happy for you both. You and Tina deserve this. You have both endured so much to be where you are.”

“We have.” Bette stared at the love of her life. She knew early on in their relationship that Tina was the one for her. That there was no other love that could ever compare. Then there were mistakes made, and they parted ways only to return back to each other stronger and healthier than ever before. The magnetism couldn’t be denied, even when they were with other partners. They were meant to be. Their souls weren’t complete without the other. 

The silence on the phone was palpable. “You there?”

“Huh? Yes…sorry. So we will see you soon. Anything we should bring?”

“No, just yourselves. I cannot wait to see my sweet niece.”

“Well you will see your niece, I’m not sure how sweet she is.”

Angie heard Bette and rolled her eyes.

“If you only could see. She has the eye roll down pat.”

“That’s a Porter thing,” Kit laughed.

“I know. I’m fully aware of it. Anyway, let me go so we can get going here.

“Okay, see you soon.” 

Bette ended the call. “Kit said to come over any time. She actually would like to spend a little one on one time with us before Alice and Shane get there.”

I looked over at Bette and Angie. “Okay, well...Angie get yourself together. We are going to Auntie Kit’s now so we can visit.”

“Reeeeally?” Angie whined, more than asked.

“Yes, really! I also would appreciate it if you would act a little more excited when you see her. She is your aunt after all and she loves you very much.”

“I know, it’s boring being around adults.”

“Well I’m sorry. It’s just the way it is, and this is someone you don’t see often at all, so please make the most of it.” I was getting annoyed with Angie’s behavior.

“Your mother is right. Auntie Kit has been super excited to see you again, so please be as nice as possible.”

Once everyone was in the car, we headed over to Kit’s house. During the ride, Angie wanted to know what Kit was making for dinner.

Bette looked in the rear view mirror. “When she texted me the other day, she said she was making lasagna.”

“I want chicken nuggets,” Angie groaned.

I couldn’t believe my daughter was asking for frozen food. “What? We never make that, why do you want that?”

“Mama B makes them for me.”

My head whipped back to Bette who was driving. “Excuse me? Since when?”

“Just…well…once in a great while. It’s fast, and she likes them.”

“Bette! We agreed that she wouldn’t eat that food. Do you realize the preservatives they put in that?”

“It’s once in a great while as a backup Tee.”

“We had it like three times that week you were away,” Angie said to me, totally throwing Bette under the bus.

Bette glanced in the rearview mirror. “No we did not.”

“Yeah we did,” Ange challenged.

Bette looked straight ahead, her expression clearly uncomfortable. I just shook my head and looked back at the road. I knew things slipped when I had go out of state for my job, but didn’t know that frozen chicken nuggets was one of them. I also knew that I had to pick my battles and I wasn’t about to get into a fight over frozen chicken the day before our wedding but I made a mental note to bring it up down the road.

Within 10 minutes we had pulled up to Kit’s house. When I saw it, it felt like we hadn’t been away a whole year but maybe a couple of months at most. Not too much had changed on the outside. The door opened and there was my beautiful sister-in-law. She came down the front steps and immediately hugged Bette like she hadn’t seen her in ten years.

“Ohhh babbyyy giirrrrlll!” Kit kept Bette in a bear hug.

“Um…loosen up…” Bette struggled to loosen Kit’s grip. Once she released the hug, Bette took a step back. “Jesus…I would like to live to see my wedding day.”

“Can I help it? I love you and haven’t seen you. Look at you.” Kit stepped back admiring her sister. She looked over and noticed me and Angie. “Tina! Look at you…you look amazing!”

Now it was my turn to get the tight hug. I endured and waited for the release which wasn’t too long. “Hi Kit. You look great too.”

“Oh and my little baby girl,” Kit said as she looked at Angie and grabbed hold of her. The look on Angie’s face was priceless, as well as Bette’s when she saw it. She gave Angie a pointed look to act happy.

“Hi Auntie Kit.”

“You sprouted like a little bean! Look how tall you’ve gotten.”

This caused Angie to smile. “Yeah, but I’m still not as tall as my friend Sam. She’s like 3 inches taller than me.”

“Angie, you will get there,” Bette interjected as she led the way up the stairs and into the house.

“Yeah, but not fast enough,” Angie complained.

“Don’t rush it kiddo,” I added as we walked into the house. The lasagna smelled wonderful. “Oh Kit, you are making me hungry.”

“Well good because I have some appetizers you can start with. I figured you would be hungry when you got here.” Kit pulled a nice veggie platter with ranch dip from the fridge and placed it on the table, along with some cheese and crackers, and an amazing platter of nachos with everything you can imagine.”

“Do you have chicken nuggets?” Angie asked.

“Oh you want some of that instead?” Kit asked. “In fact, I bought –“

“No!” I said a little louder than I had intended. “I’m sorry Kit, we just recently had discussion about this very thing.” I glanced at Bette looking for a little support.

“Angie, there are plenty of options here. Auntie Kit isn’t making something special for you when there are healthier options available.”

“Yeah but-“

Bette gave Angie a sharp look.

“Fine.” Angie picked up a celery stick and started to chew on it.

I looked at Bette giving her an appreciative look. “Everything looks great Kit,” I said as I took a seat at the table. Bette soon joined me.

“My goodness, I’m glad we at least keep up to date for the most part when we video chat, but sure doesn’t beat seeing my family in person,” Kit said as she brought a bottle of Perrier to the table, as well as some wine. “Not sure which you both prefer.”

Bette’s eyes glanced around the house. “Not much has changed around here.”

“No, not really. You know me, a creature of habit for the most part.”

Angie reached in her backpack which was on the floor and pulled out her tablet. “Angie, no…put that away please.” I arched my brow at her. “You are here to visit with Auntie Kit.”

“I know, can’t I visit and use my iPad?”

Kit smirked. “Yeah, I never get to see you. I want to know everything that’s going on in your life.”

“It’s boring. Well…except that my friend Sam got a puppy. He is cute. His name is Chewy and he is so cute.”

“I bet you enjoy playing with him,” Kit said.

“Yeah, I do. I wish I had my own puppy.”

Bette’s brows raised. “Well, that would mean you had to take on some responsibility that I don’t think you are ready for.”

“Says who?”

“Says both of us,” I replied. There was no way that Angie was going to be responsible enough to take care of a dog. We had to motivate her to take care of just small things in the house that were her responsibility, let alone a dog. Plus, a lot of times this would end up on Bette’s plate with me traveling to work out of state at various times.

“Okay, let’s table that discussion can we?” Bette asked. She turned to Kit. “So, the last time we video chatted you were mentioning that you were writing some new music.”

“Oh I have been on a roll. It’s like the words have really been coming to me lately.”

“I would love to read them Kit,” I replied. I looked at Bette, hoping she would show a little more interest too and when she looked over, I arched my brow.

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

“Really?” Kit’s eyes lit up. “You both really want to read them?”

“Yes of course we would…right Bette?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well…alright then.” Kit got up from the table, a little giddy as she went down the hall.

“Bette, try to show a little more interest,” I whispered.

“What? I am…”

“Because I had to give you the eye. You know she craves your approval.” I smiled at Kit as she came back to the table and showed each of us some pieces of paper with lyrics on them. 

Angie went back to playing on her iPad, which I pulled her attention away from so I could read some lyrics to her. “Isn’t that pretty neat? Auntie Kit writing music?”

Angie just nodded. She wasn’t going to be easily pulled into much conversation at all. Bette looked at the papers and studied the words. “These look really good. Do you have a tune in your head for it?”

“I sure do. Maybe later I’ll play one of them with the guitar.”

“That would be really nice Kit,” I said as I grabbed a nacho chip. “These are great by the way.”

We continued to chat about a variety of things, one of which was our wedding day tomorrow, and how excited Kit was for us. The overall conversation made me feel so warm and happy. I really did miss Kit, and I know that Bette missed her something awful, even if she didn’t always openly admit it. Soon enough, there was a knock at the door and in came Alice and Shane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so very much for your comments and for your interest in this story.

  
CHAPTER 2

  
“Hey pretty ladies!” Kit went over to Shane and Alice in the doorway and greeted them with a big hug.

“Thanks for having us over, where can I put these?” Shane held up the bottle of wine and case of beer she brought.

“Oh just right over there in the kitchen, I’ll put the beers in the fridge so they don’t get warm.”

“Where’s the happy couple?” Alice said searching the room for Bette and Tina.

“You’ll find them in the kitchen too.”

Alice and Shane made their way into the kitchen where Bette and Tina were both kneeling by Angie giving her yet another pep talk to be nice for Alice and Shane.

“Hey hey hey! There they are! Ready to commit their lives to a ball and chain forever and ever!” Alice said setting her bag on the counter.

“Hi Alice, nice to see you too,” I said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Really Alice?” Shane said also giving her a pointed look.

“What? It’s true!’

Shane just simply rolled her eyes at Alice.

“Hey Angie!” Shane said kneeling down and hugging the little girl.

“Hi Auntie Shane, hi Auntie Alice.”

“Wow, you’ve gotten so tall I barely even recognized you,” Shane said eyeing Angie up and down.

“So I’ve been told,” Angie said, her tone laced with sarcasm.

“I see she has the Porter attitude,” Alice said raising a brow.

“That she does,” Bette agreed.

I looked over at Angie and mouthed “Be nice” where she returned an “I am”.

Shane then brought Bette in for a big hug.

“I missed you so much!” Bette said not wanting break the hug.

“We missed you too. LA has definitely not been the same without you.” Shane then made her way over to Tina for an equally warming welcome.

“I’m sure it has. New York is not the same without you guys either.”

“Well I mean, no one asked you to go,” Alice said.

“Her job asked her to go Alice,” Shane said with another look.

“I know I know. I just miss you guys. You’re like the glue that held us all together.”

“Awww look at Alice getting all sentimental,” Kit said walking into the kitchen to join the gang.

“I am not. Anyway, come on! Tell us everything! How’s the Big Apple treating you?”

“It is great! Everything is so different over there. They are really serious about the movie business. I mean, the movie business always has its downfalls, but people really care about their craft. After what happened on Les Girls, it’s nice to work with some real professionals.”

Shane nodded popping a piece of fruit in her mouth. “That’s awesome Tina. Bette tells me you’re working on a new project.”

“Oh yeah, it’s an independent film actually. I’m working with this awesome new director too. She’s only made a few independent movies in her life and has acted in some as well. But again, she is so serious about her work.”

“No more bullshit white guys that just want to see girls fuck for fun, huh?” Alice said pouring a glass of wine.

“Alice! Ah...” Bette said looking over at the 6 year old girl leaning against the sink. “Watch your language please.”

“Oh come on! Like’s she’s never heard a curse word? Fuck was practically your first word Porter,” Alice said taking a sip.

“Alice, again!” I said.

“Alright alright. Jeez, when did you two become so straight edged?”

“Since we had a kid who repeats everything we say and do.”

Everyone looked over at Angie who was standing there chomping on a carrot stick. “What? Why is everyone looking at me? I’ve heard the word before. Kids in my school say it all the time.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re only 6!”

“The older kids say it and laugh. I don’t though. My teacher would be so mad.”

Bette arched a brow. “We would be very disappointed as well. You shouldn’t be using those words.”

“I just said I’m not Momma B!”

“Okay okay. I’m just saying you shouldn’t and I’m glad you don’t.”

“Hey baby girl, I have some coloring books I bought this afternoon. Want to come color with me a little bit?”

“Oh yeah!” Angie ran into the living room with her Aunt Kit. Kit turned at the girls and gave them a wink before joining Angie.

“So what about you Bette? Are you working?” Alice asked.

“Not really. The business with Kelly was getting too complicated all the way in New York and we couldn’t agree on anything after a few months so we worked something out and she took it over. I’ve had a few jobs here and there at some small art galleries to help promote little shows they do but nothing that really pulls me in. Plus with Angie only going to school for three full days and the others half days, it’s hard to have us both working.”

“That must be driving you out of your mind,” Alice commented.

“I thought it would, but I’m actually enjoying the time with Angie,” Bette said taking a hold of Tina’s hand. Though, deep down she was missing times like these…hanging with their friends who were family, and Kit as well.

“Yeah and I work some pretty crazy hours so we have adapted to the schedules. We’re still looking though. Once Angie goes into first grade and is in school full time, it’ll be a lot easier for us both to work.”

“Momma T!” Angie called from the other room.

“Excuse me ladies, duty calls,” Tina made her way to the living room.

“Wow, not working Bette. Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Shane asked, knowing how much of a workaholic Bette is.

“Honestly, I’m making it work” Bette looked over to where Angie and Tina were. “I mean, in the beginning I was going completely stir crazy and in my own way I guess I am to a degree. But there are so many things to do at home. And I’ve been fixing the place up a bit and spending a lot of time with Angie, so it has been working for now. Plus, Tina is happy. That’s what I care about.”

“Alright, who are you and what have you done with Bette Porter?” Alice said shocked.

“Ha! Very funny. I’m in love Alice. When you are in love with someone, nothing else matters except for you and your partner’s happiness. We have a family and this is what is best. I will find a job eventually. Right now, I’m just excited about marrying the love of my life tomorrow.”

Bette looked over to the living room watching her sister, her soon to be wife, and her beautiful daughter admire the drawing Angie made. Her eyes lit up and her face glowed as if she was looking straight into the sun.

Shane noticed Bette’s facial expression. “Well we are happy for you Bette, right Alice?”

“Totally. So happy for you! It’s about damn time, Porter.”

“I’m just glad it’s a thing now. That you two are able to get married. For real. And we’re lucky to be a part of it,” Shane said taking a swig of her beer.

“Thanks guys. We’re lucky to call you family,” Bette smiled, reached over and squeezed both of the girls’ hands.

While the girls talked some more, the oven dinged indicating that the food was ready.

“Kit! I think it’s done!” Alice yelled into the other room.

“Good, because I’m starving. These...twigs and berries aren’t doing it for me,” Shane said pointing to the vegetable and fruit platter.

“Hey hey, don’t be talking about my fruit platter,” Kit said with a head shake.

Angie helped Tina and Bette set the table with the rest of the food while the girls helped Kit with the rest.

“Alright guys, dig in!” Kit said sitting down.

“Wait wait! I want to make an announcement!” Alice said standing up from her chair.

“Oh god,” Shane said putting her head in her hand.

“Hey, come on. It’s Bette and Tina! They’re back, for now, and they’re getting married tomorrow!”

“Okay Alice, continue,” I said pouring Bette and I a glass of wine and Angie some apple juice.

“Oh Bette and Tina. The epitome of happily ever after. I gotta admit, there were a few times you two scared me. I think from the beginning, we always knew you were going to last. Dana would always tell me how she wanted us to end up like you guys one day,” Alice’s mind drifted back to the memory of waking up next to Dana after they just had a full night of passionate love making and missing her terribly.

“Auntie Alice? Are you okay?” Angie noticed Alice’s eyes begin to fill.

Alice quickly pulled herself together and continued.

“Anyway, I’m sure she would have loved to be here to see it. The day you love birds finally tie the knot. I know I can speak for all of us when I say we are very very happy for you guys. To Bette and Tina,” Alice concluded raising her glass while the others joined her.

“That was a very nice speech Auntie Alice,” Angie said sipping her apple juice.

“Thanks kid. Are you excited for your moms to finally get married?” Alice said taking a slice of lasagna.

“Yeah I guess. I always just tell my friends at school that they are married anyway.”

“That’s very sweet of you baby girl. And you get to wear that pretty dress and Auntie Shane is going to do your hair. You’re going to look so pretty.”

“I even get to wear makeup! Momma B said that I can put a little on for tomorrow. I don’t know if I really will like it, but I get to try it out so….”

Tina and Bette both giggled at their daughter getting more excited about wearing makeup than watching her mom’s get married. They both looked at each other in that moment with passion and love in their eyes. Each smiled knowing they would never be apart ever again. All of those past years of not being together didn’t matter anymore, because tomorrow was the day they would say “I do” to the rest of their lives. No other love, happily ever after.

“Ah you think you two could break the eye contact sometime so we can eat?” Alice said.

“After that speech, you’re going to lecture them on looking at each other Al?” Shane said looking over at Alice.

Alice squinted her eyes and continued to eat.

The rest of the evening was filled with memories of their past with the whole gang. Helena was flying in the next morning from London and staying with her mother who was already in LA on business. While it was hard leaving James in LA, he would be attending the wedding as well. They wanted it to be a small wedding with a few of their closest friends. Both Tina and Bette agreed nothing big and extravagant. Helena would also be bringing her kids so that Angie would have someone to play with. The two women were very excited about the next day.

Following dinner, Angie laid on Kit’s bed after Bette and Tina finally let her have her iPad because she was so polite while eating. The gang gathered in the living room for more reminiscing and to discuss details for tomorrow.

“Yeah, you’ll meet Tina and Angie at the hotel at 7am to do their hair. And then you can meet me back here to do mine. I’m leaving my dress here so I don’t have to lug it here in the morning. Then I have a car arranged to pick me up and bring Kit and I to the venue. A car will be picking up my two girls to meet us there.”

“Jeez, 7am Bette?” Shane stressed knowing she wasn’t a morning person.

“Dang Shane, you can’t wake up early once for your best friend’s wedding?” Alice dug.

“Of course I can! It’s just be a multiple expresso kind of morning. I’ll be there Bette, don’t worry.” Shane turned to Kit. “Kit, do you mind if I just get dressed here? There will be no point in me going all the way home to change.”

“Of course girl! That’s fine. Hey did you want to ride with the bride to be and I? I’m sure there will be plenty of room.”

Shane looked over at Bette for approval. “I mean, is that okay Bette?”

“Of course, it’s okay Shane. The car is going to bring Kit back here anyway and I’m going to take the other one with my…” Bette leaned over to Tina for a kiss, “wife.” Both women smiled and pecked on the lips.

“No date this time Shane? Or are you planning on just finding one at the wedding?” Alice joked.

“Very funny Alice.”

The girls laughing in unison. They continued to go over the plans for the morning and who would be attending. They were all excited to see Helena and Peggy since it’s been almost a year since they have all seen them too. It would be one great reunion for sure. They were so happy that Joyce Wischnia would be marrying them, having obtained approval from the Governor or California to be a Justice of the Peace for one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! We are so happy that you are enjoying this wedding story. Oh how we wish we could have a Tibette wedding on TV, but for now we have to just imagine it in our minds. Thanks so very much for commenting here and elsewhere. We really appreciate it. A big thank you to @Fibrelight29 on Twitter for her graphics that help accompany the story. We wish this site could just insert images without having to utilize a photobucket type of platform. So, for now, photo's that accompany the story can be found on Twitter. Thanks again! ~ ChicKat

  
CHAPTER 3

It was 6:15am and Angie was still picking at her pancake breakfast, which she was a sticky mess from. I wanted to get her showered and cleaned up before Shane got here to get us ready. Bette was already out of the shower and ready to leave for Kit’s house.

“Angie! Come on baby, finish up so I can get you in the bath. Shane will be here soon and I want you ready to go before she starts dolling me up.”

“I am mom!” Angie snapped back.

Bette arched a brow. “Ange, watch the attitude with your mother.”

“But she’s being so bossy.”

“Well if you don’t like it here, you can come get ready with me at Auntie Kit’s house. Your choice,” Bette said knowing that would stop her in her tracks.

“Fine, I’ll stay with Momma T,” she said with a sigh.

“I thought so. Now finish up your breakfast so you can take a bath.” Bette caught Tina staring at her dress hanging up on the door of the bathroom. She came behind Tina and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“You’re going to be so beautiful baby, I can’t wait to see you in that dress. Telling our vows to each other. And then…” with a kiss on the back of the neck, “saying ‘I do’ and then finally sealing our marriage with a kiss.”

“I can’t wait either babe. We have waited so long for this. And it’s finally here.” I turned around and kissed my soon to be wife on the lips. “Now go before Shane gets here,” I said as I patted her on the ass.

“I’m going I’m going.” Bette grabbed her own dress and duffle bag with accessories and headed for the door. “I love you Tee.”

“I love you too Bette!”

I walked over to Angie and wiped down the table full of syrup and pancake bits. Her face and hands were all sticky and I couldn’t wait to get her cleaned up. She didn’t give me too hard of a time during her bath, but at least that part was not done and over with.

I just finished helping to dry her off, when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Shane carrying a few large bags.

“Dang Shane, do you need help with that?”

“Yeah that would be great,” Shane said in her deep voice indicating she was still waking up.

“Well, I ordered a double espresso shot for you and it’s on the kitchen table.”

“Music to my ears,” Shane said setting her other bags down on the small couch in the suite and welcoming the espresso.

“Should we do Angie first or me?” I caught her in mid sip.

“Mmm. Let’s do you first. This way we can take our time with you and not feel rushed.”

“Are you going to put makeup on me too Auntie Shane?” Angie said from the couch with her tablet.

“If you want me to,” Shane said looking from Angie to Tina.

“I told her you would, but not too much. Just a little bit.”

Shane pulled a chair over closest to the lights as we could in front of a large mirror. I settled myself in and she began to work her magic.

About a half an hour in and she was almost done curling my hair. We both decided to have our hair up, since the wedding was set outside and LA can get pretty brutal with temperature.

“I never realized how much work goes into hair and makeup until I got into the movie business.”

“Yeah it can be difficult sometimes, especially when there’s a lot to work with. Luckily you both are natural beauties. Can you turn your head to the left a little?”

“Sure. Oh stop it Shane. There is plenty to work with on me. Maybe not Bette because she’s always perfect.”

“You are too Tina. And you will look absolutely gorgeous today, I will make sure of it.”

“Mooooom! I want a snack!” Angie said from the other room.

“Baby, I can’t really move right now. There’s an apple here in the kitchen.”

“But I don’t want an apple!”

“Well baby we have fruit snacks, apple sauce, an apple, or crackers.”

“Ugh! That’s all boring stuff mom.”

“Those are your choices. Come and get it.”

Shane couldn’t hide the smile and small laugh that escaped.

“What are you laughing at?” I formed a smile slightly embarrassed.

“Nothing, it’s just odd seeing her this grown up.”

“Don’t tell her that! She thinks she’s ready to drive.”

“Oh boy, you two certainly have your hands full with this one.”

“We sure do. But she’s a great kid. Really. She is very good in school, has good friends, and listens for the most part.”

“We’re glad to have you back Tee.”

I smiled and squeezed her hand. “Me too Shaney.”

When she finished curling, she began to style it in a soft and loose bun with a few strands hanging out. She clipped a few back to have more access to my face to do my makeup. We decided to go with a more natural look for makeup. Bette and I never liked flashy and wanted something simple and elegant.

Halfway through my makeup, Angie was getting more and more antsy. Shane let her help by handing her brushes while she was doing my makeup to keep her engaged and busy. A little while later I was done and she was ready to move on to Angie.

“You want something eat Shane? We have some extra pancakes from this morning I can heat up if you want to take a break?”

“That would be great actually. Is there anymore coffee?” She said pointing over to the coffee pot.

“Oh yeah, help yourself. There are little creamers in the bowl next to the coffee machine.”

“Black is fine. Thanks Tina.”

I handed the plate over to Shane while she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“So, you’re not seeing anyone?”

“No not at the moment. A few girls here and there but you know, nothing serious.”

“Does any of this stir up old memories or feelings? You know, of Carmen?”

Shane took a moment and took a sip of coffee before answering. “I mean, sometimes. I’ve done many weddings and each of them are different. Sometimes those things rush back and other times they don’t. I don’t know…I guess.”

I could tell the conversation was making her slightly uncomfortable, so I decided to change the subject. “How long do you need for Angie?”

“Oh not long, especially since she doesn’t have a lot of makeup. That takes the longest,” Shane said taking a bite of her pancakes.

“Okay well I don’t want to keep you much longer because I know you have other places to go,” I said with a wink. “Ange, come on your turn to get on the chair.”

Angie was consumed in the video she was watching on her tablet.

“Ange, now,” I said a little more firm.

“Alright I’m coming,” Angie said not moving a muscle.

“Come on honey, Auntie Shane has to go do Momma B’s hair and makeup. She doesn’t have all day.”

Angie slowly made her way over to the chair. Shane told Angie that she can keep watching her tablet while she was doing her hair. She turned on the curling iron once more and began.

While they were busy in the other room, I decided that was a good time to put my dress on. I brought the dress over to the bedroom and unzipped the bag it was in to keep it safe. I undressed from my pajamas and I was ready to put the dress on when I noticed a little piece of paper clipped to the back of the dress.

My love, I know my vows will express exactly how I feel. I just wanted to remind you that you are truly the love of my life. This is just the beginning, baby. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. xoxo  
Love, B

As tears started to escape my eyes, I clenched the note tight against my chest. Just when I thought I could not love this woman any more, she proves me wrong. I didn’t even hear Angie come up behind me.

“Momma T, do I look pretty?” Angie stood at the door looking confused. “Mom? Why are you crying?”

I quickly and carefully wiped the tears from my cheeks and batted my eyes to pull myself together. I didn’t want to ruin the job Shane did, at least not yet. “Nothing baby. Oh my gosh, you look beautiful. Look at you! Did you thank Auntie Shane?”

“Yep. She wants to say goodbye before she leaves. I helped her put the stuff in her bags. She’s got a lot of stuff mommy.”

I couldn’t help but giggle. “Thanks baby. Now go get your dress and bring it in here. We’ll get dressed together.”

Angie ran to go grab her dress in the other room. Forgetting that I was in nothing but my bra and panties, I almost walked out of the room to say goodbye to Shane until I caught myself in the mirror. I poked my head out to say goodbye.

“Thanks for everything Shane. Take good care of my girl for me,” I said smiling.

“Do you want me to wait to see your dress?”

“So you can run off and tell Bette? Not a chance,” I said with a wink.

“Oh come on! I wouldn’t tell her. I want to make sure everything looks good with the dress. I have a few minutes before I need to be there anyway.” Shane took a seat on the couch as Angie ran past her into the bedroom.

“No peeking!” Angie said before she closed the door.

Shane couldn’t help but laugh. She opened her phone and texted Kit that should would be leaving shortly.

I put Angie’s dress on first and then my own. I stood there a few minutes in front of the long mirror patting down any wrinkles left from being in the bag. I was actually stunned. The dress was perfect, the hair and makeup was perfect, and I was about to marry the love of my life. Things could not get any better.

“Come in Auntie Shane! Momma T is ready!” Angie yelled.

Shane walked in and I could swear her mouth dropped. “So? What do you think?”

“Wow Tina, I think Bette is going to lose her mind.” She walked over to me and moved a few pieces of hair in place. “You look…amazing.”

I took a deep breath and let it out slow. “Thanks Shane. For everything.”

Shane brought me in for a big hug. It was a short embrace, but a comforting one. She gave Angelica a hug as well and told her how beautiful she looked before heading out the door to go to Kit’s house.

I took Angelica’s hand and we stood in front of the mirror looking at each other.

“Well Ange, this is it.”

“I’m really happy Momma. I can’t wait to see what B looks like.”

“Me too baby, me too. Why don’t you get your tablet and get your bag together while I finish up with a few more things.”

As Angie left, I opened a small velvet box and put on a bracelet that Alice had brought to the dinner last night to use as something borrowed. I hadn’t even told Bette about it yet. It was a bracelet that was Dana’s, and it meant the world to me that Alice was letting me borrow it, as it felt like Dana would be part of our special day. I had already placed my light blue garter on under the dress, and the only other item I added, was a very thin and tiny ladies handkerchief that belonged to my great grandmother. I tucked that into my bra so it was close to my heart.

I looked in the mirror and couldn’t believe that today was finally here. After so many years together, and so many ups and down, Bette and I were proof that love can conquer all, it can endure all things. As a couple, we were fully aware that we did not need to have a piece of paper to prove anything more about our relationship or our love, but it was the next step and we also wanted to show our daughter that we were prepared to make this commitment even more purposeful as a couple and family.

My attention was interrupted by Alice’s arrival. Alice was my Maid of Honor, where Shane was Bette’s. I wanted Kit to walk me down the aisle, because aside from Bette as my partner, Kit was the next closest thing to family. For me, it was very important to have Kit be that person for me.

“Oh my God! Look at you!” Alice put her hands to her face. “Porter is going to want to take you—“

“Alice!” I warned sharply, glancing at Angie.

“Right…take you…to the…oh I don’t know what I was even going to say. Silly me.” Alice looked at Angie who had her bag all set and ready to go.

“Did you happen to see the limo outside?”

“Yes, I told him not to go anywhere. He’s kind of cute.”

I shook my head and laughed and looked at the time. I’m glad that we have some time to relax a little bit before we have to go. I imagine Bette will get there first. Shane said it wouldn’t take too long to help with Bette’s makeup and hair.”

Alice’s eyes went right to the bracelet. “It looks so nice on you.”

I looked where Alice’s eyes were focused; Dana’s bracelet. “Yes, it means so much that I am borrowing it Al. I really feel like a part of Dana is here.”

Alice forced a smile. She never really did get over Dana and her untimely death at such a young age. The girls did what they could to keep her memory alive, but there were still those moments, like today, when it hit a little harder than usual. “I’m glad Tee. She would have been so happy for you both.”

“I know she would. I think she is blessing us with this beautiful weather today. She’s near…I know she is.”

After sharing some memories of Dana and our own memories of things we all did together over the years, it was time to leave. The three of us went downstairs and over to the limousine that was waiting for us. Once we were all in the vehicle, we headed for Franciscan Gardens where considering the time, the love of my life would already be awaiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can't believe the amount of positive comments by everyone. Both of us are trying hard to capture this special time for Bette and Tina, because we love this couple and our love for them transcends the disgrace and disrespect that was given to this couple via the writer's of L Word: Generation Q. This is the Tibette story we believe in, and that we believe happened and that we believe continues to be their life today. As long as there is Fan Fiction and your imagination, no one can ever tear this fictional couple apart. ~ Enjoy~ Chicki & Kat

**  
Chapter 4**

Bette arrived at Kit’s feeling unusually calm. She walked in the house while Kit was making a pot of fresh coffee, the aroma hitting her in the face.

“Hey baby girl. I have some coffee on and some fresh blueberry muffins in the oven. I figured you might like something light.”

“Absolutely, that sounds good.” Bette hung her dress up on the edge of the door.

“My God I can’t wait to see you in that dress. I bet you look stunning.”

Bette smiled. “Tina actually looks beautiful in hers.”

“Wait, you saw her in her dress already?”

“Kit, we live together. It was kind of crazy for us to shop separately, so we just went together when it was time. It will still be a surprise because our makeup and hair will be done.” Bette took a seat at the kitchen table.

“You’re right. You okay today? No butterflies?” Kit asked as she pulled the muffins from the oven and placed the muffin tray on top of the stove.

“None. Why would I? Tina and I have been together for 15 years now. With all that we have been through during our relationship, we are both sure of where we want to take this now. Neither of us feels one bit of hesitation.”

Kit smiled. “Good. I’m glad Bette. You both are going to make beautiful brides,” she said as he poured a cup of coffee for each of them and brought them to the table.

“Thanks Kit.”

The muffins could now be removed from the pan, and Kit brought one for each of them to the table with the container of butter. “And Tina…is she feeling okay this morning?”

“Yeah, she’s doing good. Angie was taking some time getting motivated which was getting her upset. I pulled her aside and told her that today was a super special day for us, and she needed to behave.”

“You think that was enough to make her listen?’

“No, I followed up with if she didn’t, then she had to come with me and get ready with me. She changed her tune pretty fast.” Bette smirked as she thought back to Angie’s expression.

Kit laughed as she bit into her muffin. “She’s a mini you from what I could see last night. Since when did that happen? I didn’t notice it as much when you guys were living out here.”

“I don’t know. I see so much of Tina in her, but then there are times this other side comes out and Tina gives me this look…” Bette smiled as she reflected. “…and it usually is when Angie is pushing the envelope with us.”

“Well, you better hope she doesn’t have that Porter temper.”

Bette smirked as she bit into the muffin. “Um…” she dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin. “Just a teeny bit.” Bette motioned with her fingers to emphasize the size of Angie’s temper.

“Uh-huh, you just wait until she reaches puberty. Girrrrl…you are gonna have a lot on your hands then. Nip it in the bud now if it gets to be too much.”

“She’s just passionate Kit. There are times we have to pull her in, but for the most part she’s a good kid.”

“What time is Shane coming over?”

Bette looked at her watch. “Well, she said it would be about an hour for Tina, and probably just a half hour for Angie. I would think a couple of hours or so. We will get done in plenty of time for the wedding.”

Kit was silent for a while. “I hate to say this Bette but…if Daddy was around now…”

“Don’t even. I wouldn’t have heard the end of it and how I was going straight to hell and knowing Tina would be taking his surname. If wasn’t already dead, he would have died over this.”

Kit couldn’t help but smirk. They both loved their father in their own way, but he was homophobic and very bigoted. He had put Bette through a lot of discord when it came to her relationship with Tina. Kit hesitated to bring it up, but she knew Bette had to have been thinking of her own mother on this day. “A day like today makes you reflect,” Kit said gently as Bette nodded. “I imagine not just Daddy comes to mind…”

Bette looked over at Kit. While they had different mothers, the absence of a mother on a day like this wasn’t something a person could completely ignore. “She has passed through my mind. I suppose if she hadn’t abandoned me when she walked out on me and Daddy, then she would have been able to celebrate in this day.”

Kit looked down at her muffin and back to Bette and nodded. “You’re right. I imagine Tina has a lot of thoughts going through her mind too.”

Bette sipped her coffee. “She has had them. We talked a bit about that a couple of days ago. How she was feeling about it. How I was feeling about things. At this point in our life, we know we can’t change what they did and the decisions they made. The outcome is that the ones who we want to be a part of our special day will be.”

“Amen to that girl. We have all been so excited, and were so glad that Peggy agreed to walk you down the aisle.”

The mention of Peggy made Bette smile. “Peggy has been like a mother to me. Her influence in my life has been extraordinary and I couldn’t be happier. I’m also glad that you will be walking Tina down the aisle. It means so much to both of us. You know that you have always been like a sister to her…more than the ones she has.”

“I know baby girl. I love that woman of yours so much.” Kit started to tear up. “She is just so good for you.”

“Hey, don’t be crying already,” Bette said. “You’re going to be a sobbing fool later.” Bette reached for Kit’s hand and squeezed it which made her smile.

“I know, I know. It’s all happy tears, believe me.”

Bette nodded. “It’s nice to be home. You know?” She looked around Kit’s house. “The familiarity, I like this…”

Kit looked at Bette more seriously. “Are you not liking New York?”

“It’s okay. I would much rather be here in L.A. but…it was Tina’s turn to shine, and she has made so many sacrifices when it came to my work over the years… it was only fair to make the move.”

Kit could tell that Bette wasn’t as pleased as she could be, but her being able to put her own needs aside for her partner showed a lot of personal growth on her part. “It doesn’t mean you have to be there forever. You never know what is down the road Bette. You could find yourself back here one day.”

“I know Kit, timing is everything right?”

Kit nodded. “You know that things will always be okay as long as you and Tina are together right?”

Bette was turning the coffee cup in her hand and smiled then looked at Kit. “Yes, I know that. Tina is home, no matter where that is. I just…I miss you and I miss our friends. I miss the familiarity of our lives. I wanted Angie to grow up with the love of all her aunts around her. I know we Skype or Facetime but it’s not the same Kit.”

Kit knew full well it wasn’t the same, as she missed the three of them more than she was willing to admit to Bette, for she didn’t want Bette to take any of those emotions and add them to her own. “I understand that it is very different. Maybe we just do a better job of being online with each other more.” Kit reached deep to pacify the pain both were feeling when it came to the absence they felt.

“Yeah, we will. We can try to do a better job with that.”

Over the next couple of hours Bette and Kit talked about anything and everything. It was nice because the sisters didn’t often have time alone like this, especially when Bette lived there because she was usually rushing in and out having to go on to her next errand or something else. This was different. They had one of the deepest and most profound conversations, and it was a moment Bette would never forget.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door before it opened and in came Shane.

“Hey is the bride here,” she joked as she walked in.

“Yes, she’s right here waiting for you,” Kit said.

Bette smiled at Shane. “Tell me…how beautiful does she look?”

Shane pointed her two index fingers as Bette. “Oh noooo, you know I’m not giving away any secrets, but she is…” Shane looked up at the ceiling a moment and back to Bette. “Stunning is an understatement.”

Bette’s smile grew. “I bet. She’s beautiful anyway, but I can only imagine…and Angie, I bet she looks adorable.”

“That kid of yours is so pushy. She was giving me a hard time because she said she didn’t want to be all dolled up.”

Bette rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I wish she would make up her mind. One day she is all happy to have permission to actually wear makeup and not having it be just playtime and only wearing it indoors and now you are telling me she didn’t want it?”

“I think she felt like I was taking too much time, and she was going to look like her face was just face painted or something. I put a little on her.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with her. I suppose she isn’t used to getting dressed up to this extent, so that is probably why she was resistant.”

“Shane do you need me to get anything for you?” Kit asked.

“Oh no, I got everything in my backpack here that I will need.” Shane took the backpack off and placed it on the floor.

“Alright then, I think I’m going to go and get ready myself then.” Kit walked to her bedroom to begin getting ready for her baby sister’s big day.

Shane looked at Bette. “You ready to get dolled up or are you going to resist like Angie?”

Bette laughed. “No, I’m all yours. I need all the makeup and help I can get to fill in these smile lines.”

“Tina would kill me if I got rid of those. She has always said it reflects a life of happiness. Just trust me, I’ll do a good job.”

“I do trust you,” Bette said. “Is this chair okay or would you prefer something else?”

“No this is perfect.” Shane took a curling iron out and plugged it in. She started with applying the makeup first, and when she was pleased with that, she moved to doing Bette’s hair. “You had this done recently.”

“I did, just so we didn’t have to dye it and go through anything too big here. I didn’t want to tire you out the day of the wedding. You should be rested enough to enjoy it as a guest.”

Shane laughed. “Like I would ever run out of energy. I can work with this. I’m going to be with you guys and have my stuff so if you want to let your hair done it will be easy enough to do. I think putting it up is going to be nice. You’re okay with that?”

“I told you before I will I am open to whatever you want to do.” Bette grinned at her friend. 

“It’s a privilege to do this for you.” Shane said as she started to style Bette’s hair. “I dreamed of this day to be honest. You know, you and Tina tying the knot.”

“There were times I wasn’t so sure we would make it. But once we got our shit together, we just ended up in a really good place. There isn’t anyone I would want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Shane shook her head. “See, that’s what I’m talking about. You both still give me hope.”

Bette had always hoped that Shane would find that special woman that she could connect with as she has had with Tina. She deserved that level of contentment and stability in her life. “You will find her, and it often happens when you aren’t even looking. It just… it’s fate. I believe in it Shane, even when times are hard. There’s a reason for everything.”

Shane took another strand of hair and curled it. She hoped that one day she would find that special someone that would move her to embrace being monogamous with one woman. “Yeah, well she hasn’t shown up yet.”

“She will…just try some new places instead of picking women up at clubs.”

“And where else would you suggest?”

“I don’t know… doesn’t Facebook have Meetup Groups? Tina was telling me that one of her assistants met her husband that way. It was something that had in common. If I recall correctly it was a group that were interested in sports and recreation and it worked out well for her. I think if you put yourself in a different environment, you might get someone who isn’t out to just party all the time.”

“I don’t know, that stuff isn’t my scene, you know?”

“I know, that is why you maybe need to actually consider moving a little outside your scene if you are ready to consider being serious about someone.”

Shane pulled the ends of Bette’s hair up and pinned it up, allowing the front to flow into a wave. She pinned a few hair pieces with small jewels here and there. “I remember you said that Peggy was going to have a small hair piece for you as something borrowed so I’m going to leave a space back here for that and I’ll add it when we get to the Franciscan Gardens.” She stepped back and made some changes here and there, and then sprayed it so it would set a little. “Wow…you look…” She smiled as she looked at Bette, taking in this very moment. “…great.” Her eyes started to fill up so she turned and started to unplug the curling iron.

“Can I see?”

“Of course. Just be careful when you get dressed that you don’t get any makeup on your dress,” Shane warned. 

Bette smiled. “I will.”

As Bette went down the hall, Kit was just coming out of her bedroom. “Oh my God, look at you!” 

“It’s only makeup Kit, I wear it every day.”

“But your hair looks so nice,” Kit said.

Bette looked at her sister in her pretty dress. “I could say the same for you. You look great.” Bette rubbed Kit’s arm and proceeded to the spare bedroom where her dress was hanging. She removed her clothes and carefully stepped into her dress. She zipped it up as far as she could, then called out for Kit to help her the rest of the way.

When Kit walked into the bedroom, Bette turned just in time to see Kit’s hand immediately go to her mouth as she literally gasped at Bette and the beauty before her. “Ohhh…baby girl.” Kit tilted her head as tears filled her eyes. “You look…like a princess. You are so beautiful.”

Bette smiled. “Thank you. Do you mind zipping me up the rest of the way?”

“No, of course not.” Kit walked closer and zipped Bette’s dress the rest of the way. “I have something for you. I’ll be right back.” Bette watched as Kit left the bedroom then turned to see herself in the dresser mirror. She slipped her powder blue lace garter on her long slender leg as Kit returned.

“You know, you are supposed to have something old. Do you remember seeing this bracelet on Gramma Porter?”

Bette looked at the bracelet. “Oh my God, when I was a kid I used to want to play with that and wear it. How did you even get this?”

“Daddy had given it to me. He was in a generous mood one of the times I went to see him ages ago. Anyway, I have had this for the longest time. I’ve worn it a few times, but it is fancy. I think it would serve as having something ‘old’ if you are going by tradition.”

The brunette smiled as she put the bracelet on. “It’s perfect. We have been doing some things traditional. We considered our dresses as something ‘new’ and decided we would by our own garter and surprise the other, but agreed it would be ‘blue’ to cover that part. I was talking to Peggy, and she said that she was going to let me borrow something for my hair.

“And Tina, is she all set? I know being estranged from her family and all, I didn’t know if she would be able to get something old. Do you know what she has?”

“No, she hadn’t told me. I did ask, but she said she was going to figure it out. I didn’t want to push. As you know, we don’t discuss her family and there has been no relationship with any of them.”

“I know. I just… it’s sad Bette.”

“I know it is Kit.” Bette looked away a moment. This is why I miss L.A. so much. You, Shane and Alice, you have been family not just to me, but to Tina. I have made a couple of acquaintances out in New York, but it isn’t the same. I fear that Angie is going to be losing out on such an important connection with you and them as she grows up.

Kit could sense that things were not as wonderful for Bette in New York. She took a seat on the bed. “Do you regret making the move.”

Bette looked at Kit’s reflection in the mirror. She dropped her head and looked back at the mirror before turning to face her. “Just between us…I would have been happy if we didn’t move from here. This is where my family and friends are and I don’t feel settled there. It doesn’t feel like home geographically speaking. Wherever I am with Tina…well that is obviously what feels most like home in my heart. But this first year she has been on location at various places and it can take her away for long periods of time. That is when I find I miss all of you even more.

“I’m guessing Tina doesn’t know how you are feeling?”

“No, I…I can’t disappoint her Kit. I wanted so bad to be okay with it. To be 100 percent okay with working part time but it’s not enough for me. You have no idea how I wanted it to be.” Bette dropped her head. “Regardless, Tina deserves to have her time to shine, you know? She stopped working to put herself in the best condition to get pregnant, back when we lost…” Bette couldn’t finish the sentence. She often thought about the son they lost. “It has always been about me and my work. I’m sure she has felt the discomfort of feeling displaced at different times in our relationship. This is her turn to have what she wants for her career.”

“So what are you going to do Bette? Eventually this is going to catch up with the both of you and it will become a problem.”

“I’m trying to just be patient. Maybe there will be some crazy opportunity that surfaces in L.A. and it will be too good to refuse and we will be back.

“That’s a big gamble to take. Maybe you should talk to her about it…what you are feeling.”

“No, absolutely not. I don’t want her to feel guilty. I’m just being who I need to be right now, for her and for us. Don’t misunderstand, it isn’t that I’m extremely unhappy. It’s just that I would love to be back here one day, and I’m holding onto some hope that one day that will happen.”

Kit didn’t want to push. This was supposed to be the best day of Bette’s life and she didn’t want her to focus too much on that. “Well baby girl, if it is meant to be that you all come back, then you will when the time is right.”

Bette smiled. “I know, and like I said, it isn’t that I’m miserable. I’m just trying to adjust to the changes. We both know how well I do with that…” Bette smirked as did Kit.

“Right. Let’s get out there now and make sure that Shane is ready.”

“Sounds good.” Bette took one last look in the mirror before following Kit out to the living room.

Shane looked up when she heard the heels clicking on with each step on the floor. “Kit you look so grea—“ Shane stopped midsentence as Bette came into sight. Her eyes opened wide, and her mouth literally dropped open. Her best friend was standing there in her wedding gown, and was absolutely gorgeous.

“I know, doesn’t she look just stunning?” Kit said as she noticed Shane’s expression.

Shane just shook her head, stunned by Bette’s beauty. “You look…amazing. Tina is going to lose it when she sees you.”

“I don’t know about that. I think I’ll be the one to lose it once I see her.” Bette smiled at her friend. “Well, are we all ready?”

“Yeah,” Shane said as she collected herself. “The driver showed up about 10 minutes ago and said he would be waiting outside and to take our time.”

Bette, Kit and Shane headed outside, where Shane helped Bette with her dress as she got into the limousine to head to the Franciscan Gardens for her wedding. She looked at the time and knew that Tina would likely be leaving within a half an hour for the same destination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Wow, we cannot believe how many people left comments. That is so nice of you to do. We appreciate that you took the time to do so. We hope you continue to enjoy this story, and remember this, not matter what Marja does with Tibette, you can cancel the negativity out and just embrace your own version of post OG Season 6. Until then, we hope you enjoy. ~ ChicKat

****

**  
Chapter 5**

The limousine pulled up to a pair of beautiful old wooden doors that matched the décor of this venue well. Shane and Kit were in awe, as they had not ever come to this place before. Bette had been here two times, once for a conference and once for a wedding. The pictures on the website were good, but it didn’t really bring justice. The flower gardens all around the property, and landscape was gorgeous.

The driver held the door open for Bette, then helped her out. Shane had already let herself out the other side, and Kit had followed suit. Shane came around to help Bette with her dress. 

“I got it, honestly. It really isn’t much of a train at all…just that small part in the back that barely touches.”

“Well if it isn’t the most exceptionally stunning bride.”

Bette knew that accent and voice. She smiled as she turned to see Peggy who was now close enough to give her an air kiss to both sides of her face. “Oh Peggy, it is so good to see you,” Bette said as they held one another’s arms. “I’m so thrilled you are part of this.”

“Of course dear, I wouldn’t have missed it for anything. I haven’t seen Tina yet, but I bet she is just as gorgeous.”

“I don’t doubt that at all.” Bette grinned as she looked at Peggy. “You look quite striking yourself.”

“Yeah, for a Hasbian right?” Peggy joked.

Bette chuckled. “Yes, for a Hasbian. Do you know if Helena was able to arrange her schedule to attend?”

“Bloody hell, the way Helena is all over the place these days, I wouldn’t know if she would have time to attend my funeral; go to the bank maybe and wipe out my accounts, but pay respects, hmph.” Peggy shook her head and offered a sly grin.

“Some things never change,” Bette said followed by a warm smile.

Kit and Shane worked their way into the conversation once the greetings between Peggy and Bette eased. They asked about Helena and of course everyone was catching up on what each person had been up to since they last saw one another.

“Bette…wow.” James couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw her. 

Bette turned to see James a few feet from her as he walked up the cobblestone walkway. “James. My goodness, look at you.” Bette gave him a hug. “You’re looking fine as ever. I can say that now that you don’t work for me.”

James laughed before introducing his girlfriend Sasha. Bette and Sasha shared some pleasantries as everyone was being introduced.

“Shall we go to the bridal suite?” Peggy suggested.

Bette turned from her conversation with Shane. “Oh, we probably should so we don’t accidentally see Tina just yet.”

“I’ll wait out here for Tina and Alice to arrive. It shouldn’t be long,” Kit said.

“Okay.” Bette went over and gave Kit a hug. “I bet she looks beautiful.” Her brows twisted as her eyes started to fill up.

“Girrrl, don’t you start already. Now get…get out of here.”

Shane, Peggy and Bette made their way to her bridal suite, while James and Sasha went to the lounge for a drink and Kit waited outside

While Kit was waiting, another vehicle showed up in front, and out came Helena. “Helena! You made it!” Kit was shocked. Helena had not committed to attending, and according to what she had been saying, she was out of the country with a significant film commitment. 

“Well, I couldn’t possibly miss this now could I?” Helena said as she gave Kit a big hug. “How are you?”

“I’m good. I’m out here just waiting for Tina and Alice to arrive any minute.”

“Is Bette here?”

“Yes, she went to the bridal suite with your mother and Shane.”

“I’m glad mother made it. I wasn’t sure if I was coming, so I could not make any firm plans with her, which drove her absolutely crazy, but you know mummy.” 

Helena and Kit shared a few more pleasantries before Helena informed her she would be going inside to grab a drink. 

Within a few moments, the next limousine arrived with the other bride.

#

We pulled up to the beautiful venue where I saw two staff standing by the front wooden doors and Kit waiting for us. Alice was busy talking to the limo driver, so I let myself out of the limo with Angie following behind while Kit shut the door behind me. I couldn’t help but stare in awe at how amazing this venue was. Bette and I were going back and forth with a few while we were choosing. Upon first sight, we knew this was the one.

“Isn’t this beautiful honey?” I said kneeling down to Angie’s level.

“It’s so big. Will we be sitting outside, Momma?”

“Yes, the chairs are set up in the back. You took your back pack right?” Before Angie could answer, the limo driver handed it to me.

“Okay Tina, I’ll be parked over there during the ceremony and the reception.”

“Thanks for everything Robert,” I said picking up my dress to walk towards Kit.

“Yeah, thanks for everything Robert!” Alice growled as the limo driver got back into the driver’s seat.

“Geez Alice, could you be a little more desperate?” I asked with a pointed look.

“What? He said he was single. He’s super cute,” Alice said watching him drive away.

I just simply rolled my eyes, took hold of Angie’s hand and turned towards Kit.

“Damn, you’re getting just as uptight as Bette. No wonder you two are perfect for each other,” Alice said not so much under her breath.

Kit and I ignored the comment as she stood back a bit admiring the dress and Shane’s amazing work.

“Wow, Tina. Just…wow! You look so amazing! I don’t know who looks more beautiful, you or my sister.”

“Thanks Kit. Shane did an amazing job.”

“Oh come on Tina! You know you’re gorgeous no matter what,” Alice said with a smile.

“And look at you, angel. You look like a little princess,” Kit said to Angie.

Angie simply smiled and spun around to show her aunt the whole outfit.

“Very beautiful. Come on now, let’s get you up to your suite. I don’t want Bette accidentally seeing you. She’s up there now with Shane and Peggy.”

“Oh, Peggy’s here already? Has anyone heard from Helena?”

“Yeah, Peggy arrived shortly after Bette, Shane, and I had. Yes, Helena is inside!”

“Oh thank goodness. I’m glad she could make it. I can’t wait to see her.”

“Where’s Momma B? I thought she was here?”

“She is sweetheart, but she can’t see Momma T in her dress until they walk down the aisle.”

“Oh, how come? They see each other all the time.”

“It’s supposed to be bad luck.”

Angie’s eyes widened and followed us inside.

As we approached the doors, the two men held the door open for us. We were led up to my bridal suite, which was obviously separate from Bette’s. Kit and Alice helped me with the train as we entered a large room overlooking the outside where the ceremony would be held. There were a few rows of chairs set up in small rows, due to the small number of guests. I peeked out the window to see James and his date sitting, along with Joyce and Phyllis standing by chairs.

“Okay, while you three get settled, this girl is going to get some drinks for us,” Alice said pointing back at the door.

“Yes, drinks! Then we can make a toast!” Kit said excited.

Alice exited the room, leaving Kit and I alone with Angie.

“Mom, can I play on my tablet? There’s no other kids here that I can play with.”

“Sure honey, you can go sit on the arm chair over there. Just don’t mess up your dress.”

Angie smiled and took her tablet to the other side of the room.

“So girl, how are you feeling? Nervous?”

“I think I’m more nervous about my vows. I hope they’re good enough.”

“Aw girl, I’m sure they’ll be just perfect. Speak from the heart,” Kit said putting her hands over her chest.

“I wrote them down so I wouldn’t forget them. There was no way I was going to memorize them. I’ll be too distracted by my…wife,” I said beaming at just the thought of calling Bette my wife in just a few short moments.

“I know how long you guys have been waiting for this moment. And it is finally here. I’m so proud of you both. You two will make the best lives for each other. I’m sure of it,” Kit said taking a hold of my hands.

“So am I Kit. I’m ready. Really ready to make this commitment. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Well, along with making the move to New York.”

“You think you made the right move? Going to New York?”

“Yes, of course. It’s so different over there. I feel like I’m more appreciated, more respected. I’m listened to over there and my input and opinions matter. I never felt that way when I worked in LA. Angie is thriving in school and has made good friends. And Bette and I can just be ourselves. You know?”

Kit tried to hide her worried expressions, knowing very well that while Tina was very happy in New York, Bette was not so happy. “Well, I’m sure you two will make a happy home there,” Kit responded.

Before I could say another word, Alice opened the doors holding a bottle of champagne and four tall glasses.

“Alice, who’s the fourth glass for?”

“Look who I found standing at the bar trying to order a drink,” Alice said opening the door farther.

“Oh my God! Helena! You actually made it!” I ran over to Helena to give her a big hug.

“Of course I would. I wouldn’t miss your big day. I took an early flight this morning and checked into the hotel down the road so I could get changed,” Helena returned the hug back before she released.

“I’m so happy you’re here. Does your mom know?” Kit asked going in for a hug as well.

“She will pretty soon. I thought for sure I would find her at the bar.”

“She’s in the suite with Bette and Shane.”

“But you have to share a toast with Tina first!” Alice shouted as she filled the glasses and handing them out to each of us.

“Well baby girl. Today is your big day. I hope you can feel how loved and supported you are from your friends-“

“Family,” I corrected with a wink.

“Family. May you and my sister make a happy and healthy home with my beautiful baby niece. May the rest of your years together bring you joy and happiness. We love you.”

We all raised our glasses and clinked them together before taking a sip.

“Oh, you got the good shit Helena,” Alice commented.

“Of course Alice, I know my bloody alcohol.”

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was just about time for Bette and I to head down the aisle. I turned to face Kit smiling and eager.

“Well Kit, are you ready to give me away?”

#

Once they arrived in the bridal suite, there was a tray of three tequila shots that Shane had ordered to be available in the suite when they arrived. 

“Well isn’t that fancy,” Bette noted as her eyes glanced at the tray. 

“I thought we could do a little toast just before we head outside in a bit.”

“Oh you did this?” Bette asked.

“Sure did.” Shane followed Bette as she took a seat on the plush chair. “Let me just fix a few strands of hair here.”

Peggy smiled as she sipped the martini she had grabbed before coming upstairs to the suite. “Oh you can’t fix perfection,” Peggy remarked as she winked at Bette.

“This is true,” Shane agreed. “I guess it won’t be long now huh?”

Bette smiled and looked at Shane and Peggy, whose eyes were on hers. “No it won’t be. I imagine that she looks gorgeous. I think I might just pass out when I see her.”

“No you won’t,” Shane said wish a smile. “I’ll be right there with you.”

Peggy smirked before sipping her drink. “Oh Bette, this is such a walk in the park for you. You could do this blindfolded dear.”

“I know,” Bette said before her attention went to Shane. “You have the rings right?”

“Sure do.” Shane reached in her front pocket and pulled out a small velvet satchel. “Right here. I’ll give it to Angie once we are downstairs and at the front.

“Good. I had them add the diamonds onto our original commitment rings.”

“I saw that, they look beautiful Bette.”

Bette smiled and stood from the chair. She glanced out the window noticing James and Sasha in their chairs, as well as Phyllis and Joyce. She also noticed that Helena was now there as well. “It looks like Helena made it.”

Peggy arched a brow. “My God, you must be someone important for my daughter to fly in.”

Bette chuckled. “I have a feeling, she is here more for Tina than for me.”

“Maybe it was the blonde hair,” Shane laughed.

“Bloody hell know, Helena isn’t fixed on one hair color, she’s been with entire Madison Reed hair color chart,” Peggy remarked before sipping her martini.

This caused both Shane and Bette to chuckle.

“She and Dylan seem to be going strong,” Bette said. “No?”

“Yes, I have to admit that she does seem to be rather happy with her.”

Bette started to pace the suite a little.

“You okay?” Shane asked.

“Sure. I suppose the typical little anxiety a bride gets on their wedding day.” Bette glanced out the window again.

“Oh dear, you were meant to be together. You both have been through hell and back, and you are stronger for it,” Peggy added.

Bette smiled as she turned from the window. “We have and we are.”

“Now I assume as organized as you are, you are all set with your vows,” Peggy said as more of a statement than a question.

“Oh, yes of course. For me that was the easiest part actually. The words flowed so easily.” Bette smiled as she reflected on the vows she had written; professing her love and commitment to Tina. “In our entire relationship I always felt she was my spouse as my life partner, but to really be recognized as my wife is a tremendous honor for me. The biggest honor aside from being called mother.”

Peggy smiled as did Shane. Bette looked at both of them and smiled from ear to ear. “I guess it’s time Miss Kennard becomes Mrs. Porter.”

“Not before we make a toast.” Shane took a shot glass and handed one to Peggy and one to Bette, then took the last one for herself. “To one the best couples I have ever known. You have given me hope that real love can exist between two people, and that it can overcome anything if two people really want it. To many years of joy, health, and happiness –“

“And terrific sex!” Peggy added, just as all of them lifted their glass.

Each of the women threw back the shot of tequila before heading out of the bridal suite and to an area which Bette and Peggy would begin their walk down the aisle to give Bette away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here, the day we all have waited for...the nuptials of Bette and Tina in the company of their family. We truly hope that we did this couple the justice they deserve, as well as you as Tibette fans. I hope we didn't disappoint. Enjoy! ~ ChicKat

**[](https://ibb.co/rMQTgT5) **

**  
Chapter 6**

Shane walked outside first, saying hello to Phyllis and Joyce, and then over to Helena where she gave her a big hug. Alice had already done the same when she had come out moments before Shane. This was a time for everyone to have an opportunity to be together and catch up.

“I can’t believe you made it!” Shane said. “We thought for sure you wouldn’t be here.”

Helena smiled. “Trust me, I wasn’t so sure I would be making it either. The bloody schedule that Dylan and I have been keeping with our jobs has been insane.

“Hey, you and I need to walk down together right?” Alice asked Shane.

“Yeah. Didn’t you listen to what they said last night at Kit’s?”

Alice rolled her eyes. “I was just making sure, okay?”

“You and I walk down, and we stay at the front, and then Peggy will walk down with Bette, and Peggy will take a seat near Helena I imagine.” Shane glanced over and noticed an empty seat beside Helena. “Then Kit will walk Tina down the aisle and she will sit. Once they are both at the front with us, Angie will come last and will stand with them with the rings. We will go to the end seats over there,” Shane motioned.

Before long Joyce was summoned by the wedding planner, who indicated it was time for everyone to be in place. Liedwina, the Videographer, took her spot so she could document the wedding, while Joyce walked back to the front and advised Shane and Alice that it was time for them to go to the rear and start to walk down the aisle once the music began. Bette was behind the door with Peggy waiting.

Peggy looked at Bette. “It’s time love.”

“Yes. It is finally time.” Bette smiled and gave Peggy a hug. “Thank you so much for giving me away. There isn’t any other person I would have wanted.”

Peggy smirked. “It’s a divine pleasure for me. Lord knows I probably won’t be alive to walk Helena down any aisle any time soon.”

Both women laughed which helped to ease a little of the anticipatory anxiety.

The music Bette and Tina selected was Pachelbel Canon in D. Once it started, the guests all rose as Shane and Alice were the first to make their way down the aisle. The day couldn’t be more beautiful, as the weather was simply perfect, and the love of family and friends would be surround them like the warmth of the California sun.

Once Shane and Alice went to the front, the doors in back opened and out came Bette and Peggy. Those who had not seen Bette just yet were moved by her beauty. The instrumentals filled the air as Bette smiled at her friends who were smiling back and snapping a picture here and there. Once she arrived at the front, she was greeted by Joyce who winked at her, and Shane who gave a simple touch to her arm. Peggy kissed her cheek, then took a seat by Helena, who was already taking pictures with her phone.

Bette turned and looked down the aisle, waiting to catch a glimpse of Tina. She felt her heart start to beat a little fast in anticipation of how beautiful a bride Tina would be, and was only moments away from actually seeing her.

#  
“You ready girl?”

I took a deep breath in and let it out slow. “I sure am Kit. I can’t wait to see her. If I know her she is getting all antsy waiting for me.”

Kit laughed. “I don’t doubt that one bit.” Kit took one final look at me before the staff opened the double doors and the sound of the music filled the air. We stepped out into the sunlight and started to make our way down the aisle.

As I made a slight turn, the aisle was now straight and there she was. Bette in all her loveliness was waiting at the front. I knew just from my peripheral vision that our friends were on both sides in chairs, but my eyes, they were fixated on her. I didn’t even notice Alice and Shane, nor did I notice Joyce. It was Bette and only Bette that my eyes were on. She was all kinds of beautiful, and that smile. Oh…that smile.

The moment Tina had taken the corner and came into view, Bette felt a lump grow in her throat. She felt her face flush with heat as her eyes fell upon Tina. She was stunning…graceful...classy. Angie was also following, but Bette hadn’t given much attention, at least not initially. As Tina got closer, Bette finally felt herself take a breath, for she hadn’t realized how long she had been holding it.

The closer I got to her, the larger my smile grew. Finally, I was standing opposite her, halfway facing her and Joyce. Angie stood with us as Alice, Shane and Kit took a seat.

“Well…it’s nice to see you both. I charge much less as a JP than I do as an attorney. This is far less expensive than getting a divorce, so I’m glad you came to your senses,” Joyce joked quietly so only they could hear.

Both Bette and Tina smirked at Joyce. She could be a hot ticket, so they expected that there would be a little fun mixed into the ceremony and reception. This was a small ceremony with the closest of friends, and they were up for a good time.

“So, they finally did it folks,” Joyce said aloud. “Bette finally had the brass ovaries to ask Tina to marry her.”

Bette shook her head as I rolled my eyes, both of us smiling as we glanced over at our family of friends who were all smiles and chuckling.

“And Tina… Tina accepted.” Joyce looked at Tina. “You did accept right? I mean that’s why we are here.”

I nodded then started to give her a pointed look as I felt Bette’s hands take both of mine in hers.

“Oops, the bride is giving me a pointed look to cut the fun stuff out. She wants to marry this gal here.”

Joyce looked over at Phyllis who was shaking her head from side to side hiding a smile behind her hand.

“On a serious note. We are all gathered here in the presence of family and friends, to celebrate the nuptials of Bette Porter and Tina Kennard. This isn’t the beginning, but merely a continuation of and celebration as another chapter is added to their life as a couple and as a family. Bette and Tina’s love for one another has shown that love endures, it conquers all, and it is that love that produced a beautiful daughter, Angelica.”

Angie looked up at Joyce and then to Bette and I. She offered a darling little smile to each of us and then looked back at Joyce. My eyes returned to Bette. I felt her hands comforting and reassuring around my own. 

Joyce continued. “Wilferd Arlan Peterson once said, ‘Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the art of marriage the little things are the big things…It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say ‘I love you’ at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow old. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner; it is being the right partner.’ I don’t know that anyone could have set it any better. Let us now hear the vows each of you have written.

Bette continued to look in my eyes as she started to talk. I couldn’t believe she wasn’t using any piece of paper, but simply sharing from memory. We had not discussed what either of us had written, so this was the first time I was hearing her words. I was probably going to leave something out, but there was no way I was going to reach into my dress and pull out the small piece of paper I had placed there to read my vows from. I was going to have to wing it from the heart and from memory when it came my turn. For now, I was completely focused on Bette.

“My beloved Tina, you have been a gift from heaven and I, I am fortunate to be the recipient of such a blessing. Your love, your devotion, your commitment all these years has nurtured not only us, but produced a beautiful daughter and made us a family…you made us whole. You have always been the glue that has held both us, and our family together, and the compass that helps us navigate safely through difficulties. From the moment I met you, yours was the kiss that counted, the one that mattered, and I knew my life would never be the same. You imprinted yourself on my heart and on my soul. I have never been sure of anything in my life more than this, that I love you and that I want to grow old with you. Today, I commit myself to be your spouse. To be there for you not only on days that shine bright with joy, but on days that are challenging and bring storms our way. I share your values, celebrate your individuality, and will always work with you to maintain a healthy and happy marriage. And I want more than nothing else, that for when our daughter reflects on the legacy we leave, it is that we loved each other well.”

Kit immediately started to dab the corner of her eyes with a tissue, thankful she used waterproof eye makeup. She glanced over at Alice who was already in tears, and Shane who simply picked at the corner of her eyes with her index finger.

“Oh my God, that was….” Alice couldn’t finish the sentence. “Who knew Bette had it in her to be so… so soft and…” Alice didn’t finish her sentence. She simply covered her mouth with the tissue Kit had handed her.

Shane looked over at Alice and back at their cherished friends. It had taken them far too many years to finally seal the deal, but here they were, having written their own vows and Angelica was right there and now old enough to understand what she was watching. In this moment, she knew her parents were professing a lifetime commitment to one another.

My eyes had filled up with so much emotion. I held my tears back as much as I could, where Bette had both my hands and I knew I wouldn’t be able to wipe them away. It was now my turn, and I had to collect myself.

“Bette, my love...I remember the first time seeing you at the art show. I remember feeling my knees goes weak, my heart beating in my chest, and everything else around disappear. The first moment we kissed, I knew it was fate. I knew this was it, that you would be my person. This marked the beginning of the rest of our lives. And it has been the best journey ever since. I love how fiercely devoted you are. You face everything head on and never let anything stop you from achieving your goals. You go after what you want and fight hard for what you believe in. You love with your whole heart. That beautiful heart of yours that is so giving in many ways. I love how you make everything around you shine. How you crawled your way into my heart and possessed my soul. I promise to love, honor, and respect you like you deserve. I promise to love you faithfully and completely, all of you. I promise to have your back and fight for you. I know marriage isn’t easy. I know that it’s a commitment. And I assure you that I am completely in. I will work hard. I will take care of our family. I will love you, Bette Porter and will cherish you and our family forever.” 

  
As I spoke each word, Bette’s brows twisted as she tried hard to hold back the emotion. I even heard a few sniffles coming from nearby. My eyes fixated on Bette’s as my hands squeezed hers, reassuring her.

It was now time for the rings. “Angelica,” Joyce said warmly. “It is time to give us the rings.”

Angie pulled the velvet satchel from her basket with the flower petals she was holding, and handed it to Joyce. Joyce removed the rings and placed the satchel in her jacket pocket. She then handed both rings back to Angie, telling her which once to give to Momma B. Bette turned to take the ring that Angie was holding out for her. 

“Thank you baby,” Bette said with a warm smile.

“You’re welcome B.”

Bette turned back and reached for Tina’s hand and started at the tip of her ring finger.

Joyce then started to read aloud as Bette recited the words to Tina. “This ring is an unending circle that symbolizes that there is no end; that our love is everlasting, and will serve as a reminder of the vows we have taken.”

Joyce then added. “Tina, do you take Bette to be united in marriage?”

“Oh God yes, of course I do.” I looked at Bette with tears in my eyes as I noticed hers filling as well. I felt her gently slide the ring on my finger. I had felt so naked without our commitment rings for a couple of weeks while the jeweler had added a stone each one. It felt so good to have it back on, and the addition of the stone made it all the more perfect.

I turned to Angie and took the ring from her. “Thank you sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome Mom.”

I smiled back at her, lightly brushing part of her head before turning to Bette and taking hold of her hand. With Joyce’s help, I recited the same words back to Bette. “This ring is an unending circle that symbolizes that there is no end; that our love is everlasting, and will serve as a reminder of the vows we have taken.”

Joyce once more followed. “Bette do you take Tina to be united in marriage?”

“Absolutely. No other love,” Bette replied.

The smiles on our faces couldn’t be any bigger. We faced each other knowing that within a few moments, we were officially Mrs. and Mrs. Porter.

Joyce smiled at both us, feeling the electricity between us growing. “By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you wife and… wife! You may kiss---“

I couldn’t help but slide my hands along the sides of Bette’s face and pull her in for a much needed kiss. God, how I had longed to feel her lips against mine all day long, and here we were finally kissing… our first official kiss as Mrs. and Mrs. Porter. 

“… the bride,” Joyce finished.

Once we broke the kiss, we turned to everyone standing and applauding, some wiping tears away. We both never felt so giddy in our life. We hugged Angie, who was equally happy and started throwing the rose petals around as we walked down the aisle together and over to where our videographer and photographer were so we could begin taking some photos before attending the outdoor reception.


End file.
